


Reality Slap

by bukalay



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Second War with Voldemort, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Undersecretary Umbridge and Minister Fudge are getting a reality slap to the face when Voldemort appears in front of their faces, well mostly Umbridge.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey, Dumbledore's Army & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Reality Slap

Harry has many reasons for founding Dumbledore's army. The straw that broke the camel's back was when the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, forbade the use of magic in her class.

The students did not know the main reason why the ministry-appointed teacher forbade the use of magic during her classes, the one reason she stated was that the school doesn't need to learn these spells as no one would harm children such as themselves.

But Harry knew better.

Harry Potter knew that dark times were coming.

Harry saw the Dark Lord rise from the ashes like a phoenix, a very dark phoenix.

He knew that everyone needed to be able to defend themselves in the ensuing war. He cannot, in good conscience, leave them all defenseless.

Another reason for the founding of said organization was their inspiration, Cedric Diggory. The ministry had covered up his death as a mere accident the tournament he was in was infamous for. Harry felt that that was an insult to Cedric's memory.

He can still remember the Headmaster's announcement on the aftermath of his fellow champion's death.

" _It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."_

" _Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."_

Harry's guilt and conscience would not allow for the tarnishing the Hufflepuff's memory. Hence Dumbledore's army was formed.

Harry was nursing the wounds he incurred while under Professor Umbridge's detention. It had been a few days and the more days he endured her kind of detention, the more time the wounds on his hands needed to heal.

The Potter sat next to his best friends at the Great Hall to eat dinner before going to his DADA teacher for another round of detention.

(linebreak)

May I have everyone's attention?!" Someone from the entrance called out.

His words were drowned out by the discussion that was happening inside the Great Hall.

" _Bombarda Maxima"_

A huge explosion occurred at the corner of the Great Hall, garnering everyone's attention through shouts of panic.

" _Incarcerous"_

A lot of ropes were shot out from the figure's wand and effectively tied every student to their chairs, the unlucky ones who were standing were fell down to the floor, struggling against their bindings.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dumbledore roared.

All the teachers and staff present released a number of spells at the figure, non-verbally from charms, hexes, jinxes and curses.

" _Protego Totalum!"_

The shield charm protected the figure from oncoming attacks from all the teachers and staff but were ineffective against the school's headmaster. Once he noticed this, he immediately had his eyes on the headmaster and anticipate all of his attacks and make it a point on dodging the spells that Dumbledore cast.

Even as the figure was attacked, he continued to approach Harry before he grabbed the boy's neck and pointed his wand at his hostage.

"Headmaster, are you sure you want to continue attacking?" The figure questioned as he embedded his wand deeper on his hostage's forehead. "You would lose your precious boy-who-lived."

"Everyone stand down!" Dumbledore ordered.

" _Incarcerous!"_

The figure was quick to erect another shield charm and defended himself from Professor Umbridge's attack.

"Apparently, one teacher doesn't care about her student's life at all." The figure mused. "Was she the one who claimed that the Ministry will protect the children, so there was no need to learn spells?"

"How dare you insinuate that the Ministry is incapable?!" Professor Umbridge fumed.

"Take a look around _Professor_ , where is your Ministry now?!" The masked Death Eater gloated.

"How dare you!" Professor Umbridge cried indignantly.

The figure simply scoffed at the indignant response. "The only reason Dumbledore isn't casting the killing curse on me now is because I have his precious _savior_ as my hostage." He added. "What has the Ministry done to protect these children, my hostages, Ms. Umbridge."

"Nothing." Harry muttered darkly to himself.

"Yeah, yeah." The figure released the ropes holding Harry to his chair forced him to stand before conjuring another piece of rope to the Potter's hands. "You best shut up, I'm pretty sure that the Dark Lord would want to kill you himself."

"You-know-who is not back!" Professor Umbridge yelled.

"Could you not make a fool out of yourself Dolores?!" Professor Mcgonagall snapped. "Everyone here is that Death Eater's hostage, please before they kill everyone present, would you shut it."

"No, no, it's alright Professor Mcgonagall, if not for her and the Ministry, our plans would have been in disarray." The figure placated the transfigurations professor.

Everyone gasped at the revelation, Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge supported Lord Voldemort.

"How dare you?!" Professor Umbridge raged. "I do not support that terrorist!"

"Actions speak louder than words Umbridge."Another masked Death Eater entered the Great Hall with a bound Minister Fudge in tow.

Everyone gasped at the scene, if the Minister was also taken captive, who would save everyone? Some of the students who had believed Umbridge's dogma were now sweating where they sat, no one present knew how to defend themselves.

The masked Death Eater unceremoniously dragged the bound Minister for Magic inside the Great Hall kicking him down to the floor. The new Death Eater dragged the Minister for Magic towards the Hall's steps leading to the staff table then kicked for good measure.

"You have incapacitated everyone from Hogwarts, including her Headmaster, efficient work Weasley." Voldemort praised.

"I live to serve my lord." The figure took off his hood and mask and revealed himself to be Percy Ignatius Weasley.

Everyone gasped at the revelation, the Weasleys present couldn't form any words at the recent turn of events.

Harry and Hermoine were equally speechless.

"How dare you?!" Ron yelled. "Did you know how much pain you've left mum with?! Now you joined up with him of all people! It was one thing that you joined the Ministry but this crossed the line Percy!"

"Silence blood traitor!" Percy growled. "You are in the presence of the Dark Lord, show some respect!" He used his magic to levitate Ron and his chair to the air before he unceremoniously flung him to the side of the wall.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled in worry. "How could you Percy! He was your brother!"

"I don't have siblings that are blood traitors." Percy scoffed. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut Ginevra."

The Weasley twins looked at each other, the both of them had the urge to hex their brother to oblivion because of what was done to Ron and how Percy was treating their sister.

"At least let us tend to him." George yelled.

"No need, you'll all die in tonight."

"Impressive Weasley." Voldemort praised

"I live to serve milord."

Voldemort turned his attention to the staff and smiled at them. "My thanks to Ms. Dolores Umbridge, to Minister Fudge and to all who make up the Ministry of Magic for hiding my presence." Voldemort praised. "You have made it easy for my loyal subordinates to enter into Hogwarts grounds without being detected."

"No!" Umbridge's eyes widened. "You can't possibly be back!"

"Didn't Harry Potter tell you?" The Death Eater who kicked the Minister of Magic asked. "That my lord has returned?"

"A pity isn't it Potter, you may have been hailed as the hero of the Wizarding World before you could even walk and look how easily they turned their backs on you." Voldemort offered one smile.

"Harry don't listen to him!" Hermoine yelled. "Remember what he's done!"

"Silence mudblood!" Percy kicked Hermoine's chair.

"That is enough Weasley."

"Of course milord." Percy bowed.

"Harry Potter, wouldn't you like to see your mother and father? Away from the people who would abandon you at a moment's notice?"

"Yes." Harry sighed. "There's nothing in the world I want more than to be reunited with my parents."

"I can give that to you Harry Potter." Voldemort offered. "You can be reunited with your parents."

"Don't do it Harry!" Neville yelled form his chair. "Remember Cedric!"

"Remember Cedric!" The members of Dumbledore's Army chanted.

"I tried guys." Harry cried. "I really tried but with everything's that's happened, I'm tired." He sobbed. "Umbridge and Fudge continue to ruin me, Umbridge continues to cut me. I don't think I can hold on anymore."

Everyone was at a loss of words from Harry's words. They didn't think that a boy of fifteen years bear so much in his short life.

"So yes Lord Voldemort, I am ready."

"No! Harry my boy! There has to be another way!" Dumbledore protested.

"There's no other way Headmaster." Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't think I can handle much more of this abuse."

"Very well Potter." Voldemort nodded. "Any last words?"

Harry simply nodded.

"Ron, Hermoine, I have always cherished the moments I have with you." Harry faced his bestfriends. "Fred, George, Ginny the Weasleys have always been like a family to me please tell Mrs. Weasley that I thank her for treating me like her own child." He smiled at the remaining Weasleys. "Despite everything that has happened to me here in Hogwarts, this place has always felt like my home than my aunt's house."

Harry smiled at everyone in the room before facing the Dark Lord.

"I'm ready to die."

"How brave of you Harry Potter, bow to death." Voldemort sneered.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

A beam of green light erupted from Voldemort's wand, much to everyone's shock and fear, and hit Harry's chest.

Harry's body was flung towards the staff table, toppling over the food and utensils on it.

"With Potter gone, who here are filthy little mudbloods." Percy sneered.

No one dared to breathe, everyone was deathly silent. No one wanted to sell anyone out, not even the students of Slytherin house.

"No one?" Percy scoffed.

Percy walked towards a brown haired fourth year and immediately hoisted him up to be presented to the Dark Lord.

"If I may my lord, why don't we make an example out of him?" Percy suggested. "Let the mudbloods know what awaits them."

"I am impressed Weasley." Voldemort praised. "I had thought that you, being a family member of blood traitors that you would hide these mudbloods from me." He smiled. "Not only did you offer Potter to me, you showed great acceptance to our goals."

"I only live to serve my lord."

"No!" Dennis was able to get out of his binds and immediately ran to his older brother.

"Dennis get away from me!" Colin hissed.

"No! I don't want you to die!" Dennis hugged his older brother tightly.

"Brothers huh?" The masked Death Eater commented.

"I am not cruel enough to separate the brothers." Voldemort stated. "I have decided that you kill them both at the same time."

Everyone in the hall gasped at the declaration, not only would they lose Potter, they would also be losing the Creevey brothers in the same night.

The masked Death Eater forcefully dragged Dennis away from his brother as Percy forced Colin to stand straight.

As soon both Death Eaters were able to force the brothers to stand straight facing Voldemort, they immediately pointed their wands at the Dark Lord.

"Now!"

" _Diffindo!"_

Four beams of red light erupted from the four wands and attempted to strike the Dark Lord, but were flawlessly blocked by said Dark Lord.

"Most disappointing Weasley, I had thought that you would have denounced your blood traitor ways." Voldemort stated. "No matter, you still offered Potter to me, and all for naught."

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Protego Totalum!"_

The supposed masked Death Eater and Percy erected a shield charm in front of them, protecting the entirety of Hogwarts's student body and staff from the killing curse.

"Shield charms don't have any effect on the unforgivable curses boy." Voldemort sneered. "Attack them now!"

The beam of green light never stopped erupting from Voldemort's wand but it never reach its intended target. As Voldemort stated, shield charms weren't supposed to work against the three unforgivable curses, but unbeknownst to everyone present, the shield charm that was erected worked flawlessly and stopped the killing curse from striking any one behind it.

"I don't know about that." The supposed Death Eater removed his mask and hood and revealed himself to be Cedric Diggory.

The Death Eaters with Voldemort followed the Dark Lord's orders and sent every curse, charm and hex at the shield charm erected, but none of them passed through, but this didn't deter them as they continued to cast them in quick succession.

" _Relashio!"_

As the shield charms worked to protect everyone inside the Great Hall, Colin and Dennis worked on freeing the members of Dumbledore's army, who joined with Percy and Cedric and sent various hexes, curses and charms against the attacking Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

More and more members of Dumbledore's army joined in on the fight, confident in their abilities, Cedric and Percy erected a few more layers of shield charms for extra protection in case anything happened.

Unbeknownst to the Dark Lord, his subordinates from way back were dropping to the ground one by one and soon the only Death Eaters left were the ones near the Dark Lord.

Cedric managed to take out four of the Death Eaters near Voldemort while Percy took out the remaining three.

"We'll all use the Severing Charm!" Percy called out.

"On the count of three." Cedric continued.

"One"

Voldemort cast a shield charm around himself.

"Two"

Some hexes and curses managed to crack the shield charm Voldemort erected.

"Three"

" _Diffindo!"_

Numerous red orbs erupted from the wands of Dumbledore's army alongside Percy's and Cedric's wands. A few of those red orbs managed to shatter Voldemort's shield charm and the remaining red orbs wounded the Dark Lord to the extent that his free hand was hanging by the bone and skin while the rest of his body, particularly the legs sported cuts.

"Clever Weasley, Diggory you both will meet your ends by my wand." Voldemort declared as he flew away from the school's premises.

" _Expulso!"_

Two blue orbs of light met with Voldemort's flying form, disintegrating him completely.

"A few more minutes of that, we would've all been too exhausted to fight." Percy observed.

"We can thank Auror Tonks, Auror Shacklebolt and your brothers for that." Cedric offered. "It's also thanks to your brothers that you-know-who is temporarily killed."

"H-how are you alive!" One Ernest Macmillian questioned. "Potter claimed that Voldemort killed you, and then the ministry said you died in an accident."

"I was supposed to die by Pettigrew's hands during that night in the graveyard." Cedric admitted. "Yes Harry told the truth." He glared at the employees of the ministry of magic with them. "But the circle had other ideas."

"Circle?" Fred questioned.

"Circle of Khanna?" George added.

"What's the circle of Khanna?" Ron asked.

The Weasley twins looked at each other, contemplating how to answer the question.

" _Relashio"_

Everyone who was tied to their chairs and were not members of Dumbledore's army were immediately freed from their restraints. Almost everyone tried to crowd towards their saviors.

"Before we answer any questions." Percy exclaimed. "Headmaster, do you know how many Horcrux has You-know-who made?"

"So far I have only found the diary." Dumbledore admitted as he knelt down and checked on Potter's lifeless form. "I have long suspected that Potter was one, but I tried to find many ways to destroy Voldemort's soul that tethered itself on him without killing him." He sighed.

"The Gaunt family ring can be found in the Gaunt ancestral house." Percy informed. "Do not wear the ring, various sources claimed that it's cursed." He cautioned.

"Horcruxes? What?"

"You-know-who will return." Bill Weasley declared. "His destruction today have only destroyed his body but his soul lives on." He placed his hand on Percy. "We do not know how many Horcruxes You-know-who has made but we must work fast so that you-know-who won't return for the third time, where the Ministry tries to cover up once more." He growled at the ministry.

"It's one thing to cover up his return so as not to raise panic but you crossed the line when you covered up my death and tell that I died in an accident." Cedric growled. "Not only that you sent bloody Dementors on a boy who was telling the truth the entire time, put him on trial for defending himself against those Dementors and now scarred him forever." He sneered at the Ministry officials. "You know the only other person who has ever scarred Harry was You-know-who himself, I guess congratulations are in order for you Ms. Umbridge, you have just been promoted to equal the Dark Lord's."

"I still stand by my statement earlier, the Ministry's actions, including Umbridge's illegal actions has granted you-know-who time to amass an army against their opposition, kill innocent muggles and muggle-borns." Percy declared. "Had the Circle not infiltrated his ranks, more lives would've been lost."

The staff looked at Umbridge and Fudge with contempt.

"My Aunt will hear about this." Susan Bones declared in a mockery of a Slytherin's words.

"Neat impression." Ron offered a sad smile as he looked at his best friend's lifeless body.

"Headmaster, can you track down the number of Horcruxes that he has made?" Charlie questioned as he stood beside Bill.

"I believe Professor Slughorn has an answer." Dumbledore admitted.

"Can you ask Professor Slughorn Headmaster?" Bill asked.

"I can certainly try." Dumbledore sighed. "Rest assured he will be back in Hogwarts if only to get that particular information."

"Thank you."

As soon as everyone calmed down, Hermoine immediately went to her best friend's body and immediately placed her fingers on Harry's neck.

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, ready to take her student in her comforting arms.

Hermoine simply ignored her Head of House and tried to feel something on her best friend's neck. Her face lit up as soon as she felt something pulsating under her best friend's neck.

"He's alive!" Hermoine declared. "Harry's alive.

"You found his pulse?" Dean asked.

"How do you figure that Ms. Granger." Professor Snape quipped. "You-know-who himself cast the killing curse on the boy, surely he wouldn't survive a second encounter with the spell."

"I must admit I am intrigued Ms. Granger, how do you figure that Harry is still alive?" Dumbledore asked, still holding unto the boy's lifeless body. "As you can see, he isn't breathing at all."

"That's because when unconscious, the signs of breathing are too subtle to notice." Hermoine wiped her tears. "What I did earlier was check for his pulse, that's how muggle healers determine if someone is still alive when they're found unconscious on site."

"I knew muggles had different ways in approaching each subject, I never knew that the muggles knew how to identify the living from the dead just by touching someone's neck."

Without anyone noticing, Percy and Cedric breathed out a sigh of relief at the revelation.

* * *

"Ugh, my head's hurting." Harry groaned as he sat up.

"Careful Harry, you've been unconscious for a few days." Hermoine cautioned.

"Blimey mate, you gave us quite the scare." Ron expressed.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "It had to be done."

"Had to be done?!" Hermoine growled.

"I'm a Horcrux Hermoine, for Voldemort to be killed, I needed to die." Harry whimpered. "I'm guessing, even that didn't work." He sighed.

"It worked alright." Cedric sat next to Harry. "Notice anything with your head?" He asked.

"It feels lighter." Harry admitted. "What has that got to do with Voldemort?"

"Everything." Cedric smiled. "The moment he used your blood to regenerate his body, your mother's protection was passed on to him. That's why it had to be him to kill you, as there would be a chance for you to be revived as opposed to anyone else killing you." He finished somberly.

"How're you even alive?" Ron pointed at Cedric incredulously.

"As I stated, I was supposed to die that night." Cedric offered a sad smile. "The Circle had other ideas, the one mom and dad buried was just a slab of stone I transfigured to look like me during the tournament." He explained. "Apparently, the Circle came across some information that they wouldn't divulge to me or to your brothers."

"And you just trusted them?" Hermoine asked in disbelief.

"I've been a member of the Circle since I started at Hogwarts." Cedric reminisced. "The club had been around Hogwarts for five years when I started at the school and joined in. They've been able to help me during my first few years here in Hogwarts."

"Their version of Dumbledore's army!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well spotted little brother." Charlie grinned. "People had already christened him the Golden Boy before he was even a member." The elder Weasley gestured at Cedric. "Imagine their eyes when a first year had defeated them in a duel."

"You know that I was just lucky, they had the cursed vaults to think about when we dueled." Cedric huffed.

"Regardless of how they had garnered information about Cedric's supposed death, Harry's status as a Horcrux, and the many Horcruxes that you-know-who has made, we trust them completely." Charlie declared. "Fred and George were also members of the group, as they had yet to graduate, they were left out." He explained. "As for Bill, I had inducted him in when they contacted me, they wanted to know if I knew of any curse breakers."

"I was wondering why Bill was there." Cedric admitted.

"Wait, how'd Harry know in the first place?" Hermoine questioned.

"Simple, a week ago, Percy and I met with Harry in the Room of Requirement and told him everything that was divulged to us." Cedric shrugged.

"You didn't tell me that I could survive." Harry pointed an accusing finger at his fellow Triwizard Champion.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up Harry." Cedric offered a sad smile. "Things could have gone wrong had Tonks and Shacklebolt not been able to subdue the Death Eaters that were with us."

"What about Percy?" Ron asked.

"As for Percy, it was just a huge coincidence." Charlie shrugged. "He was serving as the Junior Minister and things just clicked."

"It took weeks to convince him tho." Cedric chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Charlie groaned. "Stubborn little git."

"Isn't that a Gryffindor quality?" Cedric teased.

"Shut up you prat." Charlie growled.

Harry continued to listen to the conversation going on. Despite the explanation he's got, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Cedric was still alive. He saw the beam of green light hit Cedric.

"But…" Harry looked at Cedric. "I saw the killing curse hit you."

"I still don't understand it myself, but I'm not one to complain." Cedric shrugged.

"I agree." Hermoine nodded. "One must not look the gift horse in the mouth."

"What?" The Pureblood wizards questioned.

"It's a muggle saying wherein one mustn't question good things that happened." Hermoine explained.

"Out!" Madame Pomfrey yelled. "My patient needs to rest!"

"We'll come back tomorrow mate." Ron assured. "Good night."

"Good night Harry."

As Cedric was about to stand up, he was immediately stopped by the Hospital Wing's matron.

"Not you Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley."

"Huh? Why?" Ron questioned.

"You were just flung to a wall by your brother and you ask why?" Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey, Percy added a stunner on his levitating spell with his younger brother and I cast a cushioning charm and a reviving charm so he doesn't have any injuries."

"Well then, you come back here in the morning Mr. Weasley, as for you Mr. Diggory."

"Why? I wasn't harmed earlier."

"Why? You have to ask why?!" Madame Pomfrey hissed.

"Yes?"

"Fine! First, you admitted that you didn't return to Hogwarts at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, making us all think that you're dead. Two, who knows what you've been up to since then. Three, With you faking your death, you haven't been to a healer, a mediwitch or a hospital since then. I would prefer to keep you alive this time as opposed to finding you dead because of complications due to wounds not attended immediately."

Harry and Cedric looked at each other before laughing at the situation they were in.

"What are you laughing about Mr. Potter, you more than anyone else know that you're as bad as Mr. Diggory." Madame Pomfrey growled. "Come along now Mr. Diggory."

As Madame Pomfrey and Cedric walked towards the Mediwitch's office, Madame Pomfrey started a conversation.

"Mr. Diggory, were you marked?"

"Technically yes." Cedric rolled up his sleeves and showed off his Dark Mark.

"What do you mean technically?" Madame Pomfrey's eyes narrowed.

"Percy and I used the muggle way to put this on our skin, like the actual Dark Marks they're permanent." Cedric informed. "Let me tell you, the muggle way is painful."

"How'd you convince anyone in you-know-who's group and you-know-who himself that this was his actual Dark Mark?"

"A simple Confundus charm on the ink to fool any Death Eater and you-know-who himself and make the mark look authentic." Cedric amitted.

"In we go Mr. Diggory." Madame Pomfrey gestured towards the room. "Why don't you walk me through everything that's happened during the Triwizard Tournament up till now?"

"Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> There's one Wizarding World game called Harry Potter: Hogwarts a Mystery, in that game characters like the Weasley twins, Charlie Weasley and Cedric were featured. There's also this Dumbledore's Army – esque group in the game wherein all four of them were members. The group is called the Circle of Khanna, a group formed to avenge and continue the work of someone who was killed, like Cedric was in Order of the Phoenix in founding Dumbledore's army.
> 
> In this, the graduated members of the Circle, except for Charlie and Tonks, gained some information about Harry Potter and Voldemort's Horcruxes (meaning Jacob's sibling and all the other members of the Circle of Khanna who had graduated Hogwarts has read all seven Harry Potter books) the events that happened here are simply the fruition of those plans, and it starts with them saving Cedric in the graveyard.
> 
> Then Percy and Cedric infiltrated the Death Eater ranks, Percy citing his supposed contempt for his family and Cedric citing his supposed contempt at the glory hound that was Harry Potter. With a well placed confundus charms on other Death Eaters, Percy and Cedric managed to convince the Dark Lord to preemptively kill Potter and forget about the Prophecy.
> 
> Cedric and Percy then met with Harry a week before and told him everything that they knew, about Harry was needed to die to defeat Voldemort.
> 
> As for the Creevey siblings' involvement, well they were in the dark. Their confusion when Cedric and Percy instructed them individually on using the severing charm at Voldemort went unnoticed but they were still able to follow the instructions, much to the two spies' relief.
> 
> So yeah…
> 
> The entire premise of this oneshot was Umbridge and Fudge getting a reality slap in the face with Voldemort appearing in front of them and killing Harry Potter in front of them.


End file.
